


White House

by div1129



Series: Dress Blues [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble suggestion from a friend using the phrase "and we're walking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	White House

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were meant to be just 500 words. I don't know if I managed to stick with it.

"Jack. I'm not too sure about this."

He was already unzipping his pants and lifting Carter's skirt.

"Carter, we've got ten minutes 'till the next tour group shows up. Nine and a half if you keep talking."

She wanted to ask how he knew that, but decided against it. He had already moved her panty to the side. His middle finger was moving back and forth between her folds, smearing her juices, flicking her clit. Frankly all she wanted right now was to have him in her. His stiff dick was already in position waiting to take the place of the digit he just removed and licked. He watched Sam roll her eyes back as he cleaned his finger with his tongue.

Sam grabbed hold of his shoulders, touching the stars that adorned it. She ran her hands down to his lapels, tracing the seams and running her hand back up touching the silver wings. And as she touched the color bars on his chest, she shivered. She felt the head of his penis slide between her lips, his cum coating her soaked nub, claiming the opening he was seeking.

Jack's thrust lifted her off the carpeted floor, making her anchor one leg to his hip. They watched each other as Jack steadied his pace, sliding in and out, kissing her every other surge upwards.

"Jack?" she murmured, trying to stop her racing mind from asking too many questions.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked not missing a beat. He already knew what was in her mind, and was waiting on when she was going to ask it.

"Oh God," she thought. "Please don't let anyone catch us. This is--- what is he doing?" She felt him angle himself and thrust deeper within her. He gave her a satisfied smile, and grinned at himself for making her forget her question.

"Look at him. He's feeling all smug. Probably thinking I've forgotten the question." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, savoring the moment of Jack's slick thrusts in her womb. The slippery motion of sliding inside exciting them both as they drew near to their climax.

“Jack. How did you know we’d only have ten minutes?” she asked, finding her tongue.

“Carter” his voice strained, trying to keep himself from exploding in her, “do we really need to discuss *catches his breath* that right now?” he ended with a groan.

 

They were in their final throes. Jack closed his mouth on her instead of answering her question, and tried to swallow her growing whimpers. Their orgasm close, Jack pulled out one last time only to drive up with such force that it made Sam break the kiss, voicing her pleasure. He did as well.

The tour guide saw the flurry of blue uniforms. He quickened his pace hoping not to draw any attention to the couple hiding at the end of the hallway.

“Was that two people having sex? In the White House?”

“Eyes up front. And we’re walking,” he announced.


End file.
